The Wolf With The Yellow Eyes
by TrueRavenclaw11
Summary: You hear the name Greyback and you jump back in fear, You hear the name Potter and you smile, Complete Opposites, James Potter II is destined for fame, Jessia Greyback is destined for shame. But love is alway formed when it is forbidden... James Potter II/Jessia Greyback
1. The Lone Wolf

Jessia Greyback:

I splash water onto my face and try to calm my shaking body. Looking in the mirror, I see an scared Gryffindor with dark brown hair and golden eyes. The door handle rattles and I jump.

"Can't hide in here forever Wolfie!" Ciara Green - the Slytherin beater - hisses. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon, then, you're dead!" She laughs, with no humour in her voice.

How am I going to get out of here? I've locked myself in Hogwarts Express' toilet, charmed it so no amount of spells will ever open it. But then what? I can't stay in here forever. I'm going to have to run, and even then there is no guarantee that I am going to escape.

Why? Why me? I have never done anything to her! My father has hurt hundreds of families and none of them have taken it out on me. But I am not my father, although everyone treats me like I am.

I feel the train come to a halt, and prepare myself, one, two, three...

I quickly remove the spells, so the door flips open. Ciara is waiting. I go through her legs, and sprint to the exit. She grabs me by my hood, and pulls me back, "you can't escape that easy..."

I limp into the Great Hall, trying to conceal my injuries. Pulling up my hoodie up to hide the nose bleed, I make my way to the Gryffindor Table.

"Jessia Greyback why are you not in school uniform!" Calls a voice from behind me. Professor Longbottom - headmaster of Hogwarts - grabs me by the back of my hoodie into the Entrance Hall. He pulls down my hood and gasps.

"What in merlin has happened to your face? Who did it?"

"Someone."

"Why?"

"A reason."

"Look Jessia, if you need anything - "

"-Yeah I know what you'll do. Pretend you care like everyone else. But I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

"Jess-"

"So if you need me, I'll be in my dormitory, and while you'll at it - get a house elf to bring some food up. That's a good boy."

James Sirius Potter

"Did you hear about Greyback?" Freddie asks me.

"Yeah, someone beat her up. Big deal, she deserved it."

"Apparently, it was Ciara Green - you know the Slytherin Beater in the fifth year. Beaters are always the violent ones." Oli Wood Junior adds.

"We're in the fifth year too dumbass, and beaters are not violent: Fred and I are beaters and we're not violent."

"Any way, no one deserves to get beaten up by Ciara Green. Do you remember the fight Roxie had with her in the Third Year? That was ugly." Dom points out.

I roll my eyes, "That Jessia girl was asking for it. She walks around like she owns the place, which is a little sad, 'cause she doesn't have any friends."

"Anyway, James when is Quidditch practise?" Fred asks, and Dom walks off. Girls hate it when we talk about Quidditch.

Jessia Greyback

"You DARE tell anyone about this - and I'll kill you - and I'm not joking. Run along Wolfie." Ciara snarls. I sprint away from here as fast as I can, and end up in the Girls Bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Says a voice behind me.

I turn round, and are met with ginger, frizzy hair. Rose Weasley, of course. The fourth year is in Ravenclaw, and is taking her OWLS a year early.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She leaves, and a silent tear runs down my cheek and onto the floor.

When I was little, my mum used to say I could be whatever I wanted to, to not be chained to my name. She said I should let people see the person I was inside, and then they would like me.

She was wrong.

James S. Potter

I watch as Jessia enters the Great Hall the next morning, everyone does. She takes a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, close to tears.

"Poor girl." Oli says.

"Well why don't you go over there and join her then." I snap.

"James don't get angry because we feel sorry for the kid. You don't choose your family, you of all people should remember that." Fred replies.

They all get up, leaving me alone.

**

"Mr Potter are you listening?" Professor Longbottom asks. Even though he's the headteacher, he still teaches herbology.

"Course Neville!" I reply, sarcastically and the class laughs. Well, everyone except Jessia.

"Sir, Flitterbloom is a magical plant that has long, swaying tentacles. It bears a superficial resemblance to the deadly plant Devil's Snare, but it is harmless, so much so that wizards and witches keep it as an indoor plant or grow it in their gardens. Since Miriam Strout, a Healer at St Mungo's, mistook the potted cutting of Devil's Snare sent to a patient, detecting spells have been placed in every home and building of the wizarding world." Jessia says.

"That is right! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Ciara Green coughs, "Teachers Pet!"

Jessia turns round, "At least I'm not the one expected to get twelve T's in her OWLS." Ciara turns red, and mutters something along the lines of 'actually its ten T's two P's.'

Jessia Greyback

I collapse onto the bed in the Room of Requirement. It had been a long day, and I am exhausted. But, I can't get image of James' face out of my head, the face that concealed so much hate.

Author Notes: I had this story under Macebow, however don't have access to that account anymore


	2. II - Nightmares

**The enchanted sky in the Great Hall looks magical, Dominique smiles at me, a huge grin on her face. James spots me staring at the ceiling and says, "Don't worry, its only enchanted. My Aunt Hermione told me – you know the know-it-all." I laugh at the tone of his voice, and his eyes come alive. Although at first take, they look brown, when his eyes light up, the green becomes prominent.  
"Weasley, Dominique!" The Sorting Hat is placed on her head, and it bellows, "Gryffindor!" Dominique takes a seat, so Professor Dean calls out the next name "Greyback, Jessia!" A wave of disgust fills the room, so much so I feel ashamed. I walk up to the Professor's table, which seems to take an eternity.  
Silence fills the room, and Sorting Hat says quietly, "Gryffindor…"**  
I wake up suddenly, for a minute I feel as if I'm in the Great Hall again, awaiting my Sorting. Then I remember who I am, where I am, Jessia Greyback, a loner fifth year who is hiding out in The Room of Requirement so that I don't have to face my Dorm Mates. The look on James' face, the happiness and excitement, pains me more than ever.

James Sirius Potter

**"Look James I'm sorry!"**

"Sorry? You're sorry. I mean, why are you sorry? Your Dad is just a murdering werewolf who scratched my uncle, and bit Teddy's Dad. You should hate him, hate yourself."

Her eyes darken, the gold inside dying and changing to brown. "Don't you think I do?"

"Well you should. You should hate yourself so much because I hate you." I spit.

"Do you really mean that?" Jessia growls.

"Yes, I do."

Her face is full with pain, "Fine then." She whispers and leaves me, full of regret. 

"James, JAMES!" My eyes open, and my cousin Fred is in front of my face.

"James, its Defence's in ten minutes."

"SHIT!" Even though I rush, its thirty five minutes till I'm ready. What the heck, when your Dad's Harry Potter you can get away with anything.

Jessia Greyback

When I enter the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, it's empty. Defence is my best subject, I'm expected to get Outstanding; I want to be an Auror when I leave Hogwarts. I sit down in my usual place: in the right hand corner, the furthest away from everyone. A tall, blue headed man comes in, with electric purple eyes. "Hi I'm Teddy Lupin and I'm going to be…" He stops suddenly, staring at me strangely. His scent smells like the forest… like a wolf. My eyes widen, and I truly look at him. As Full Moon is approaching, I have heighten sense of smell, sight, taste, touch and hearing. Underneath his fierce features, he has dark brown hair, and golden eyes. Sure signs of being a werewolf. Faint scars cover his face, also he's thin, even though he tries to cover this up by wearing thick robes.

"You… you're a… a…" I nod my head.

"Where you bitten?" He asks, looking at me with curiously.

"No, my father was a werewolf." I whisper.

"Same, they think that the gene can't be passed down the line."

"They were wrong there." I say with disgust.

"Who is your father?"

I gulp, "Fenrir, Fenrir Greyback."

He shakes, "Your Dad bit my Dad."

"Yes but..."

"…That means you're my Blood Brother."

"Wait what?" I ask, getting more confused by the second.

"We are related through Blood, your father was my fathers' blood brother. Now I am yours, and you are mine – well, I mean you're my blood sister."

I nod, confused and excited at the same time. James and his cousin Fred enter the classroom. The tanned skin on James' knuckles turn white and his eyes turn brown, the green vanishing. Fred looks the complete opposite of James: honey brown hair, warm black eyes. His face is wide and is the image of innocence. I have never seen Fred without a smile on his face.

"What's this?" James asks suspiciously, his voice full of anger.

"Professor Lupin is going to give me tutoring." I lie smoothly. "You know, so I can get outstanding in my owls and get become an Auror." James nods, and Fred smirks.

The rest of the class comes in, so Teddy claps his hands. "Right class, my name is Teddy Lupin and I'm going-"

The lesson is usual: interesting, but in partner work. I never, ever have a partner so I don't do the work. Only one thing is different; the look on James' face. Its lunchtime, and I'm sitting on my own, at the end of the Gryffindor table. James and his friends are sitting in the middle, laughing and joking, demanding the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. The bell signalling the end of lunch rings, so I drag myself up, and walk slowly to the potions dungeon. On the way out, James spots me, and I find myself staring into those hazel eyes that look straight through me.

*

James Sirius Potter

She hates me, its certain. Why else would she look at me with so much hatred, then just walk out? She's impossible, she's inhuman. Jessia always sits alone, never talks to anyone apart from professors. It's as if she's punishing herself for her father. When I was younger, until the third year, I wanted her to feel pain, for lying to me and Dom, for being who she is. Now I wish she would just forgive herself.

With all of this swarming round in my head, I'm twenty minutes late for potions. Professor Prince, cousin of Serveus Snape, hates me, because she hated my grandfather who I unfortunately look a lot like. Well, apart from the crooked nose, glasses and arrogant ways. Kerry Prince is also the Head of Slytherin, with long greasy wavy black hair, steel grey eyes and harsh features. To be honest, I was shocked to find out she was happily married.

When Prince spots me, she smirks and her eyes flitter dangerously. "Potter." She spits.

"Prince." I say with equal hatred. Her nostrils flare, and the moustache on her upper lip appears to be thicker.

"Sit next to Greyback, unluckily for you your little Gryffindor friends are already partnered up." I scowl at Fred and Oli, who send me an apologetic look. I'll get them back later, I note. Slowly, I walk to where Jessia is sitting at the back of the classroom. I'm out of my comfort zone, usually I'm the centre of attention, sitting in the middle of the classroom, mucking and joking around.

"Alright class, today we're going to be brewing the wolfsbane potion."

Jessia gulps, physically shaking.


	3. Wolfsbane

My heart was pounding and I couldn't stop thinking: he knows, he knows.

James was staring at me and I reckoned that I would have a panicked expression on my face. I breathed deeply and transformed my features into the mask that for five years no-one has ever tried to penetrate.

Potter and I start the potion, neither of us talking to the other. Its only when we get to the third line when the smell of wolfsbane wafers up in the Costa classroom. Although at full moon, Wolfsbane would cure a Werewolf of Wolf-like behavior, any other time it does the opposite; it makes the suffer a werewolf.

My head was dizzy and I couldn't concentrate.

Add three moondrop leaves... I was going to faint

Add three moondrop leaves... I had to run

James Sirius Potter

Teddy called us into his new office, Dad had urgent Auror Business and Teddy would be covering for the rest of term.

"So, what do you want us for?" Al asked, because for some reason the whole of the Wotter, Peasley clan was here.

Weird...

Teddy took off his reading glasses and looked at us, me and Dom in particular.

"Well I wanted to talk about Jessia Greyback."

My heart started to beat faster, for some stupid, stupid reason.

Stop it! I screamed in my head

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

Jessia Greyback

At dinner that night, Domique Weasley sat next to me, Rose on the other side.

I was about to get up and leave but Rose put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down.

"Sit!" Domique instructed.

"Teddy asked us to be friends with you, to be nice to you. We only agreed because we can see how lonely you are." Rose said.

"Where have you been sleeping?" Dom asked. "Because you were meant to be in my dorm but you are never there."

"The Kitchens."

Dom Weasley

"The Kitchens."

I felt a rush of the sympathy run through me; thats why she always smells... I thought.

"Okay, you move back up into the dorm, you can hang around with me, I'll look after you, but don't you ever think I'll trust you.."

** Jessia Greyback**

Later on, I found myself in the dorm that I hadn't set foot in for almost five years. The bed next to Dom's (she insisted that I called her that) was empty, with sheets folded at the end of the bed. You could tell just from looking at it, that no one had slept or even sat on it for only merlin knows how long.  
We went down to the common room and in a second of my being there, it went silent. After what seemed like a decade, James said, "what is she doing here." Wow, you know how to make a girl feel welcome. I turned round and did what I do best; I ran away...  
Heart pounding, I stormed into the room of requirement, which automatically turned into the dark room that appeared when I was feeling upset. I couldn't face going down to the kitchens that night, so I asked the room to supply a bed, and laid down onto the plain, slim single bed that I slept on at my muggle home.

Dad's face. Mum hiding in the corner, afraid. Dom shoving me. And James' expression, repeating again and again all through the night.

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't been able to add a new chapter recently; been busy! I usually have quite short chapter so please don't point this out.**

**Put never less, please review! I've had none! I don't care if you hate the story just please just tell me!**


End file.
